The March of Time
Preface: This page is for recording the history of the group as it unravels. If an incident requires more than a paragraph or so, it should be linked off to seperate pages. 5-20-17 - Slaying the metal serpent - 2319 The group of goblins piled used boulders to distract the train, and cleared it with exceptional amounts of violence. Pester was gravely injured but survived, and Rake is hardly holding together. Thunder, Animal and Pester travelled north and west to attempt to reunite with their clan, carrying the steel tusks of the great creature. Ancient, Rake and Bristle headed northeast into the territory of men. Bristle is in possession of an unknown fancy artifact, a glass pyramid filled with metal and gold contraptions. The retired Sheriff was thrown from the train, the engineer survived as did most of the travellers. ' ' 5-27-17 - Assassination in the Brambles - 2321 The group follows Alan Tytel to obtain an ancient artifact past the Bramble Path in Otaktay. While obtaining the object, they encounter a goblin bowman (Grok) and befriend him. After obtaining the artifact, Tytel is assassinated and the group is subsequently captured. They currently await trial in the Progress lower circuit court. ' ' 6-10-17 - A Rough Start - 2321 Summer With the help of Mr. Peterson, the group takes a plea deal into conscription in the RFC to avoid serving any real time. After retrieving Grok during the trainride down, the group arrived at New Rowan, set to meet their handler Alton Shepherd in two days. The group met with Progress Unit 5, their sister unit. PU:5 headed towards Adelaide to transport a prisoner under guard back to New Rowan. The group awaits their first task. 6-17-17 - The Jasper Claim mine Claims Lives The troupe enlisted Bigby to help them as they ventured into the mind where they met Richard Step, half mad and surviving in a trash pond. Eventually the group recovered the fallen Progress Unit members, and after some trickery captured the Queen bee by simply grabbing her and running out. After receiving multiple stings the group succeeded in their task, and Zach’s character sent off the queen for research. 6-24-17 - The Indian Salesman The troupe goes after a 'stolen' artifact in possession of a dragon named Aurthurnax. After explaining it was legitimately purchased, the group fills their pockets from his hoard and sets off, only to be confronted by the dragon shortly thereafter. After returning his property, the Troupe returned to New Rowan to explain the situation to Alton. 7-01-17 - Glad Jack is Happy to Help After some doing, the group heads back to Aurthurnax with 'Glad' Jack Promise. Jack manages to explain the situation, and pays the dragon in gold bars for the return of the artifact. The artifact turns out to be a music box, made with a fusion of engineering and magic, given as a gift to the President of Rowan several decades ago. Jack confronts the dishonest salesman and brings him into custody. The troupe is rewarded with the salesman's home and land as a gift. 7-08-17 - To The Spine! Reed, after being aggressively pursued and raped by Emily Woodstock of Progress Unit 5, hatches a scheme to rid himself of her. Following her home from the bar, he used magic to make her demise look like a suicide. After Guy takes Bigby on a much needed multi-day hike to deal with his sorrow in her passing, the group reconnected and decided to head to the north. Trying to find a way into The Spine, the group confronted harpies before making their way up onto the plateau. Confronted by Thunder, Animal, and their hundreds-strong tribe of Goblinkin, the troupe is robbed of their posessions. Miguels magical amulet is removed, and Pontificus awakens from his dreamless sleep. 7-15-17 - Yes, but we have a Kobold. Pontificus after carefully examining the situation, flies away using magic in an unknown direction. After the tribe leaves the destitute explorers, they concoct a scheme to retrieve their posessions. Miguel finds himself in the body of a Bugbear, and struggles not to raise suspicion. With the use of their fearless Kobold, the group arouses the nearby harpies and leads them to the Goblins, which dispatch them with little effort. In the ensuing madness, the group retrieves most of their posessions and run back to the crest of the plateau. The group makes their way back down the cliff face, now being tracked by Miguel in his new body alongside a number of goblin scouts. 7-22-17 - Snipping Loose Ends - 2321 Fall to Winter The group eventually makes their way back to New Rowan, and after Dr. Sullivan kills the remaining goblin, Miguel the Bugbear joins the group. After lots of explaining to Alton, Unit 6 is allowed a seasons-long vacation. Unit 5 sets up a base camp near the northern entrance to the spine. The Harpy egg Dr. Sullivan was caring for hatches, and begins to grow rapidly in Dr. Sullivans care.Category:Current Events